RWBY: Time to Say Goodbye
by Xenika
Summary: Ruby says goodbye to her fellow team mates via her scroll and sacrifices herself to save Vale, but this act may have cost her, her life. But not before confessing to Weiss about her feelings that she had built up. This is a one shot and well, i may make this a series in the future but right now, this is just a one shot. [Inspiration for this Fic is the new intro for RWBY V2]
1. The Waiting Snow

**RWBY: Time to Say Goodbye**

* * *

**Notes and Disclaimers: **This is a one shot, Yes it's a Weiss x Ruby but it's a one shot and well I don't plan on making this a series anytime soon but I might if people request it, I can try but I don't know but anyhow enjoy the story.

* * *

**The Waiting Snow…**

Weiss waited outside on the porch of Beacon as she awaited Ruby's return, but it has been nearly a whole week and there has been no sign of her partner. Even Yang or Blake didn't know where their team leader went; she didn't even leave a note or anything.

But star gazing one night, Weiss heard knocks on her team door, walking back inside she quickly let the guest inside which happened to be Professor Ozpin. Weiss just hopes that he had the answers behind Ruby's all the sudden disappearance. But as he walked into the room, Weiss noticed that he was holding a familiar scroll instead a cup of coffee, this was odd but this also left a sour feel in Weiss' stomach.

"Good evening Ms Schnee, I have come here to bring you this scroll and some bad news." His voice was slightly filled with sorrow and regret as he said that; this must have been bad, what could be this bad news?

Fearing the worst Weiss quickly took the scroll that Ozpin was holding out and opened it up. "This belongs to Ruby… what's the bad news…?" Weiss asked, but Weiss opened up the scroll as the professor explained, but she quickly forgot about the scroll as the professor explained.

"Well Ms Schnee, Ms Rose was a part of a special operation that saved all of Vale and its neighbours but that's not all. We're currently looking for her at this very moment but we believe her status to be… KIA or MIA, I'm dearly sorry to bring you this news."

Weiss' heard shattered that very moment, could Ruby be…? No this is impossible, she has to be alive out there somewhere, this time anger fuelling her beliefs that her team leader is in fact alive she lashed out at the professor. "SHES NOT DEAD, DON'T SAY THAT! RUBY IS ALIVE I KNOW IT, THERES NO WAY THAT SHE COULD BE DEAD!" Weiss collapsed to the ground sobbing in tears and breathing heavily, she didn't want to believe that Ruby is dead.

"Like I said Ms Schnee, I am dearly sorry to bring you this news, I know this must be hard on you but there's no reason to yell, we will continue looking for Ruby and you and the rest of team RWBY have the week off and now I must excuse myself, yet again I am sorry." Ozpin quickly left and Weiss continued to sob silently to herself.

Out of anger she threw the scroll across the floor, but instantly it lit up with the red figure that she missed so much and wished the return of. "_Dear my friends, I'm sorry but I'm not sure if I'll be coming back from this, this is way too important and well I'm going to see this mission though, but if something happens…_"

Walking down a snowy field was Ruby followed by several teams and teachers, but in front of them stood was hundreds of Grimm and so Ruby took her formation with several teams backing her up, on what she could see was two death stalkers with a at least three hundred Beowolves and maybe fifty or so Ursas and taking lead was a Nevermore.

_Yang… I'll always love you and you're the best sister I've ever had and even if you play pranks on me or tease me about things, I'll always remember you… even if I never come back, you can always count that I'll always be with you in your heart._

Charging forward Ruby quickly laid waste to a dozen of Beowolves, but instantly she was knocked back by an angry Ursa. "Sorry but I have friends I wish to return to." Ruby shot a hole clean though the monster as she said that and kept on rushing forward leaving rose pedals everywhere she went and of course death and destruction too.

_Blake, don't let your past hold you down you have friends that care for you, friends that love you and I wish I could be there to tell you this, but you're like a sister to me and I wish I could be there to hug you too, but don't let your past defy who you are. You're making lives better and you're making a difference too… just like those fairy tales me and you read… I miss you too Blake and good luck._

Ruby quickly stopped and reloaded her scythe as she looked about… she was surrounded and well, this was a tight situation she was in… but backing up a bit, she realised that she was back to back with a fellow teacher, they both looked around but the teacher was slightly intimidated by the amount of Grimm surrounding them. "Well, we're screwed." The teacher said.

"Just because we're out numbered doesn't mean we can't go out in style…" Ruby quickly spotted that the Beowolves were charging in for attack, "DUCK!" Ruby ordered and the teacher complied, instantly as if time warped that very moment, Ruby quickly span around in a deadly arc that sliced and diced everything that got too close. Feeling dizzy she quickly stopped and shook her head to regain her directions, smiling at her work she ended with a "Humph" and went to join the other groups that needed support.

_And Weiss… my dear partner… also… I have a confession to make you. Weiss I know you might find this weird, but I love you… not just as a sister but I actually love you… I've had feelings building up from ever since we met and I know you may or may not find this hard to believe but I've always wanted to say I love you so much more than any friend or a sister…_

Realising that the Grimm were winning, Ruby needed to think of a solution quickly… they were close to a bridge and well they could retreat now, but someone had to hold them back while the rest made it to safety. Deciding that it would be herself, she quickly ordered the teachers and all the other students to retreat across the bridge.

_Weiss… I'm sorry that I never told you earlier… I was scared and I didn't know how you would react to my confession, you may hate me or something but I just wanted to tell you that I'll always remember you in my heart and well… if I never come back, I just wish you know that you were the best teammate I've ever had, even at the vytal festival, we got up to the top three because of you…_

Fending off the Grimm Ruby watched as the last student made it across, but looking over her shoulder she saw no one, but the Grimm were making their way across too, thinking of something instantly she looked at the support cables… this might be a one way trip but Ruby saw that many of the students were severely wounded and they wound be massacred if she didn't do something…

_And this may sound selfish of me but… it's time to say goodbye… I hate goodbyes… but I love you all… Yang… Blake… and especially you Weiss… goodbye…_

Cutting the steel supports to the bridge, the bridge started to tumble and crack. But rushing over to the last support, she took one deep breath and sliced the last support and whispered. "Goodbye…"

Weiss started to tear up as she heard Ruby confess her love for her; Weiss also shared the same love with her but was also too scared to comfort her. "Don't say goodbye Ruby… Please... I hate goodbyes... Ruby…. I love you too…" Weiss continued to sob to herself as she crawled herself up to a corner of the room.

_'Everyone is entitled to their own sorrow, for the heart has no metrics or form of measure. And all of it... irreplaceable…'_

* * *

**Author Notes: **Sorry but I had this idea in my head for a while as I listened to the song: Time to Say Goodbye by Jeff Williams. I hope you all enjoyed this one shot and well, hopefully it wasn't too confusing or anything, I just quickly wrote this because well… I needed something to do but anyhow have a nice day ya all.

**Oh and please leave any comments via reviews or any Feedback via PM or what not and feel free to leave your thoughts on the story, both negative and positive, thank you and have a wonderful day. ~ Xenika**


	2. Togather We Go

**RWBY: Time to Say Goodbye**

**Notes and Disclaimers: **Alright after several PMs and reviews telling me to make this into a miniseries where WBY attempts to finds their beloved Ruby and well, let's just say telling a hothead that her sister maybe dead is probably the worst idea you could have. I have made this a small series so expect between 7 – 10 chapters in total, anyhow enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Together we go…**

In the halls of beacon two girls walked, these two girls were Yang and Blake. But as they walked the down the lonely hall they heard the cries of Weiss, she was quiet but Blake's superior sight and hearing could pick them up easily. "You hear that?" Blake questioned, her team mate shook her head and looked at her weirdly. "I think I hear Weiss crying, we should go investigate."

Yang looked at her partner weirdly, Weiss crying? That's new but also hard to believe. "The snow angel crying..? Blake, are you trolling me again?" Yang asked, but the reason why Yang found this hard to believe is because Weiss never showed much in the way of emotions; she's normally really formal and light with her feelings.

Blake glared at her partner but rolled her eyes, it was expected that Yang found this hard to believe but she should be taking her more seriously. "No I'm not 'Trolling' you, I'm being serious lets go." Blake just went on ahead, she really wanted to know what was troubling Weiss.

So upon reaching the door of her team dorm room, Blake could hear the cries from within, but were these cries related to Ruby's mysterious disappearance? Well one way to check. Opening and entering the room Blake instantly saw Weiss curled up into a ball in the corner of the room. "Weiss, what's wrong? I heard you crying when I was walking back from our detention, well Yang should be here any moment now."

Taking a deep breath Weiss wiped her tears away; she should probably tell them the bad news about their beloved team leader. "It's about Ruby." Weiss opened up Ruby's tablet and played her last journal log in which look who decided to show up. "Yang, I think you should listen to this."

Yang looked at the scroll, it was Ruby's scroll that she had brought her when she just started beacon but why was it here? Bothering not to think about it, she focused on the holographic log that Ruby left and when she pressed 'Play' let's say she was in for a surprise.

"Yang, I know this will be hard on you, but professor Ozpin said that…" Weiss took another deep breath; she was suppressing the images of Ruby clinging from the bed and well, being Ruby. "He said that she was involved with a special mission in which she was presumed KIA or MIA but they're searching for her as we speak."

Yang stared into blank space as she processed the words that had just left Weiss' mouth, her eyes were wide and the temperature in the room raised, well actually spiked to be more precise. "Im- fucking possible. My sister has to be alive; I know my Ruby wouldn't die without putting up a fight." Yang said firmly, but she still needed to listen to Ruby's latest audio log. So without hesitation she pressed play on the device.

_"Dear my friends, I'm sorry but I'm not sure if I'll be coming back from this, this is way too important and well I'm going to see this mission though, but if something happens…_ _Yang… I'll always love you and you're the best sister I've ever had and even if you play pranks on me or tease me about things, I'll always remember you… even if I never come back, you can always count that I'll always be with you in your heart._

_Blake, don't let your past hold you down you have friends that care for you, friends that love you and I wish I could be there to tell you this, but you're like a sister to me and I wish I could be there to hug you too, but don't let your past defy who you are. You're making lives better and you're making a difference too… just like those fairy tales me and you read… I miss you too Blake and good luck._

_And Weiss… my dear partner… also… I have a confession to make you. Weiss I know you might find this weird, but I love you… not just as a sister but I actually love you… I've had feelings building up from ever since we met and I know you may or may not find this hard to believe but I've always wanted to say I love you so much more than any friend or a sister…_

_Weiss… I'm sorry that I never told you earlier… I was scared and I didn't know how you would react to my confession, you may hate me or something but I just wanted to tell you that I'll always remember you in my heart and well… if I never come back, I just wish you know that you were the best teammate I've ever had, even at the vytal festival, we got up to the top three because of you and this may sound selfish of me but… it's time to say goodbye… I hate goodbyes… but I love you all… Yang… Blake… and especially you Weiss… goodbye…"_

Yang punched a hole in the wall in anger and one tear ran down the blonde's cheek, she wiped it away after hearing her sister's words to her. But she didn't want to believe that Ruby was dead and so taking a coat off the clothe hanger and picking up her keys she made her way towards the door only to be stopped by Weiss and Blake. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Yang yelled.

"Wait, where are you going?" Blake asked.

"I'm fucking going to go find my fucking sister, they said they were looking for her and I'm going to tell them they're not doing a good enough fucking job, now get out of my way before I make you both get out of the way." Yang's words were sharp, her eyes illuminated bright red and right now, she could break a few legs.

"Yang, we're coming, we'll help you find her." Weiss added in.

"Then get the fuck out of the way and com' on." Yang yelled as she pushed past the two.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Well damn, you guys actually managed to make me continue this I'm surprised that you guys actually liked this xD But tell me what you guys think about the new chapter, it would be much appreciated thanks!

**Remember reviews are always appreciated, both negative and positive feedback is always nice and will judge most outcomes in future chapters / stories, just as long as they're not spam than I'm fine with it.**


	3. Arrival and Shock

**RWBY: Time to Say Goodbye**

* * *

**Notes and Disclaimers: **Oh so early… yet so late, dear I am sorry for the late update and please I hope you are all happy with this chapter and I hope you enjoy this chapter too, plus this I have most of this story planned out so yeah. ;)

* * *

**Arrival and Shock…**

Upon arriving at the scene where the mission had taken place, the team was shocked at how much destruction had taken place. The bridge was gone and everywhere there was dead Grimm and injured students. But upon arriving at the scene where the battle had taken place, Goodwitch immediately noticed them and started making her way towards WBY.

"I'd suggest you come up with a good reason for breaking curfew, because I could expel you all at this very moment." Goodwitch was straight to the point, she didn't bother asking why they were here but she may as well hear them out.

"We're here to look for our team leader." Weiss said, she didn't care if she got expelled. She just wanted to find Ruby and go back home feeling whole again.

Goodwitch sighed at this response, she had sent a squad to go look for the hooded hero but well, they hadn't returned yet and nor have their communication devices been broadcasting due to the ravine they were in. "Well, I haven't heard a response with the rescue team but you're welcome to volunteer. But it's up to you if you wish to risk your lives and if you do well I wish you all good luck, the launch pads are over by the cliff." Goodwitch pointed at several pads and immediately dismissed herself and returned to her duties.

"Let's go, I don't want to keep Ruby waiting." Yang said and the others nodded in agreement, Yang didn't want to wait around while her sister was missing. This was where she was and Yang will not leave this place in till she finds her sister, so making their way towards the launch pads they ready themselves as they were ready to be flung into oblivion.

Sailing through the air at terminal velocity Weiss prepared herself as she as always timed her glyphs perfectly and as a result lands perfectly on the floor of the valley. Covering her nose at the stench she immediately noticed, she knew that there were dead corpses around her, of course they were Grimm but they still smelled pretty bad. No sooner both Yang and Blake showed up landing by Weiss. "Ugh… what's that smell?" Weiss whined.

"Dead Grimm and a lot of them, mostly crushed by the fallen bridge, but watch your back and stay close. Weiss, see if you can do something about lighting." Blake's a Faunus meaning that she could see perfectly in the darkness, but Weiss on the other hand knew a trick with Myrtenaster, it was a lamp that followed her around and Yang, well Yang had her semblance which could do two things, light the scene on fire or keep all of them warm for a while.

So Weiss summons her lamp and Yang just raises the temperature a little bit. But Blake, she was taking point because still even with all the light, she could still see better than all the others. "Alright, stay close." Blake ordered, she heard something in the background it sounded like something was running around them and it felt like they were walking right into a… yep an ambush. "Incoming!" Blake yelled as she sliced a Beowolf in half whilst it was airborne.

All of WBY were back to back as they were ready to face off against waves of Grimm. Looking around each other they saw dozens of Grimm charging towards their position and in response Weiss slammed her rapier into the rocky ground creating columns of illuminated ice which froze the grim in time.

Yang and Blake coordinated as a team, Yang will knocks them down and Blake finishing them so jumping into the air and punching the ground, Yang creates a massive shockwave that raced outwards and as a result shattered Weiss's ice creation but the Grimm stuck inside soon it perished as the ice broke.

Blake was using her semblance to rush the enemy and creating diversions in hopes to fool the soulless and of course she succeeds. She decimated anyone who stood before her, blood and gore repainted her normally black outfit to a blood red shade as blood rained from the sky.

Hopping around on glyphs, Weiss summoned several walls of fires to trap the enemy and fires an anti-gravitational glyph towards an Ursa, who which exploded spectacularly in its own blood. But not paying attention to her approaching foe, she was immediately struck down by an Ursa Major so immediately she took a defensive stance, she starts parrying the Ursa's assault. Stunning the Ursa with a flash of ice to its face, Weiss did several quick jabs to its chest and finishes it off by channelling fire into her blade and swiped it across its face while leaping off to join the others, she watched as it burnt to a crisp.

To finish it off with a bang, Yang charged all of her current energy reserve into one strike, so she leapt into the air and as if a meteor had just hit the very ground, a huge shockwave of both rocks and fire raced outwards, anything what was too close perished by incinerating instantly.

"I think they're retreating." Weiss said, she felt tired from her battle just then but never the less it was exciting. The others were panting heavily as they watched the Beowolves run into cracks in the wall fleeing the fray.

Yang reloaded her weapons and so did the others. "We're not done yet, we still have Ruby to find." The others nodded and followed the now exhausted brute but Blake heard gunshots which sounded familiar.

Stopping the team for a moment, she asked them to be absolutely quiet. "Shh… do you hear that?"

"Blake, this isn't the time for ga-" But just then Yang heard the sounds of gunshots from Crescent Rose. "Com'on this way!" Yang rushed towards from where she heard the sound originated.

"HELP!" a high pitch voice screamed.

Weiss sailed through the air on her glyphs and was the first one to arrive at the scene, but as she watched the girl from a distance, she felt if time stopped at that very moment. She watched as a Beowolf jumps towards Ruby with its razor sharp claws at the ready and out of instinct Ruby pointed her gun towards the beast and fired.

A loud click rang though the cavern and instantly the Beowolf clawed her weapon away, Weiss was still airborne and instantly she launched her anti-gravitational glyph towards the beast but the beast had already prepared its strike to Ruby's chest and as a result, Weiss watched as Ruby was clawed but as the claw made contact with Ruby, the Beowolf was hit with Weiss' glyph and was sent flying towards the wall.

The Beowolf exploded in a blood bath as Ruby stood there holding her chest, it was clear that blood was seeping from her wounds. "Weiss…" she whispered as she collapsed onto the floor.

Weiss picked Ruby up bridal style and started to cry as she held the younger girl in her arms, "Ruby, it's going to be okay I swear… No, no, no please stay awake!" Ruby's breathing was out of control, she was going into shock and needed medical attention immediately but eventually she started to slow down in her breathing and so did her eyes begin to close. "Ruby… please, I need you!" Weiss whispered as one tear drops onto Ruby.

_Don't leave me…_

* * *

**Author Notes: **Sorry to cut it here, I know, I know you're dying to know what happens after this. Well I got something planned and I hope to see you again in the next chapter, I hope you all enjoyed the story so far and please, tell me what you think about this chapter, I know it was kinda corny with the whole White Rose thing but honestly, I think they're cute together and plus there's hope that Ruby might live.

**Remember reviews are always appreciated, both negative and positive feedback is always nice and will judge most outcomes in future chapters / stories, just as long as they're not spam than I'm fine with it.**


	4. Just hope

**RWBY: Time to Say Goodbye**

* * *

**Notes and Disclaimers: **Yay another chapter, sorry about being late, but this is a short chapter, but I hope you all enjoy. On the side notes, well I did consider killing off Ruby but even I can't kill off that adorable dunce, oh well. [Keep note that I'll have to check this later, but I got work now so have a nice day ya all.]

* * *

**Just Hope…**

Sitting down on a chair in a lonely hall was Weiss, she had been fiddling with her fingers nervously but that was understandable. '_Just think that she'll be okay… there's no need to panic… Ruby will be okay I know it…' _Weiss currently was scared, scared of losing someone that she cared about. _'Oh dust… this is my fault isn't it? I was too slow if I were a little faster she would be fine but… oh dust… I let her die didn't I?' _Weiss' eyes went wide and she started panting heavily as she thought about that, about her being responsible for her partner's death.

Yang looked over her shoulder, she saw Weiss breathing heavily and quickly as if she were panicking or something. "Weiss… it's okay, I don't blame you but…"

Tears started to drop down Weiss' cheek as she began to cry. "It's my fault… I was too slow and I could have saved her but…" Weiss lost it there and started cry out loud, she felt guilty and above else, she loved the girl.

Sisterly as Yang was, she let the snow flake cry in her arms. Yang felt sorry for Weiss, she didn't blame her for trying to save her sister but she did try and that is what counts. "Weiss… it's not your fault, if anything I should blame myself for being too slow. Weiss, we can't give up hope now… we just have to hope that she will be alright." Yang's voice was calming and soothing, she wanted to cheer Weiss up and it was hard for her to see her break down like this.

Weiss continued to cry and Blake just looked down at her hands and feet. She was thinking of that message that Ruby had left her, about her loving her as a sister. Blake never thought that Ruby would see her as such, because Blake had such a dark past and all she could remember from her dark past was all the times that she had hurt people. Blake knew she should put her past behind her and move on, but she wanted to redeem herself by helping others and well, at least she's trying.

The three stayed silent in the hall as the clock ticked on, it wasn't too silent as they could hear the medical equipment next door. But eventually a doctor stepped out and sighed as he looked at the three girls. "I'm sorry, but we done all we could but she's holding up strong but it was too late, she's in a coma. For how long we don't know, she could be like this for a few days to weeks or months or even years."

The three didn't know what to say to that, the good thing is that she is still alive. "I don't know what to say… can we see her?" Yang asked.

"Yes, you may but keep note, she has suffered extensive blood loss and it's a miracle that she's still alive because anyone who has suffered that much blood loss should of died. But please, follow me." The doctor led the three to where the girl was sleeping and when they had reached her, the doctor quickly collected his vital documents and gave the girls some privacy.

Weiss and the others took seats beside Ruby's bed; it was unlikely that she could hear them. But Yang was the first one to speak, she was happy that her sister was alive but she could only hope that she get better, but before she spoke, she placed Crescent Rose next to Ruby's bed and took Ruby's cloak, just so she could clean it. "Ruby… you gave us quite a fright back there, please when you go somewhere… please tell us before so. But it's good that we're here together sis, we're all happy that you're okay and I really do hope that you pull though."

All the girls gave the beloved team leader their words, till eventually they had realised that they had spent over two hours there alone, both Yang and Blake eventually went off back to the dorms but Weiss stayed behind. "Ruby… I'm really glad you're okay and I know you probably can't hear be but if you could I just wanted to say I… I uh… I love you too and I always wanted to say that but well, guess we were both too scared to admit it to each other but I'm glad you're getting better and I really do hope you get better soon." With that Weiss let Ruby's hand go and walked towards the exit.

Ruby slightly twitched her fingers as the cold returned to them, but Weiss didn't notice and so she began to make her way back to her dorm room to rest up, today was a busy day indeed. '_I just hope Ruby gets better… I really do, I couldn't imagine life without her… but like Yang said, all I could do is hope.' _Weiss sighs realising that she was going to have to break the news to JNPR about Ruby's current state.

But right now, Weiss wanted to get rest because after a day of non-stop crying mixed with combat, she needed a good time to rest. "At least I can sleep tonight; she's getting better at least." With that Weiss quickly stripped off into her nightgown and soon after, collapsed into her bed.

_Just hope, never give up on hope._

* * *

**Author Notes: **Oh my God… I just realised its 7:00AM when I posted this chapter, I must get to work now! Sorry to rush this chapter but this is all I got and well, I'm sorry I'll expand upon this later, but remember I'll try do daily updates and well, I may or may not be able too. But this will have to do, this is better than nothing but yes expect errors and what not because I did do a quick check on this. Feel free to leave a response leading to any suggestions or critique I would like to know how I am doing so far.

**Remember reviews are always appreciated, both negative and positive feedback is always nice and will judge most outcomes in future chapters / stories, just as long as they're not spam than I'm fine with it.**


End file.
